Reencuentro de Candy y Terry después de la muerte de Susana Parte I
by annette78
Summary: Candy recibe la carta de Terry, donde le dice que todo sigue igual en él, que nada ha cambiado. candy decide encararlo


09/01/2016

REENCUENTRO DE CANDY Y TERRY DESPUÉS DE LA MUERTE DE SUSANA

Candy como siempre se levantaba muy temprano en el Hogar de Pony, esta vez no fue la excepción, ella se levantó y comenzó su rutina diaria. Dentro de esa rutina era recoger el correo…

Al ir al buzón del correo sintió un malestar extraño en su cuerpo, no lo entendía, pero la angustiaba…Retiró las cartas, comenzó a ojearlas, cuando de repente una líneas, esa letra…una letra la hizo estremecer…

Para Srta. Candice White Andly…casi no contuvo la emoción, reconocía esa letra perfectamente, era Terry…

Candy cayó al suelo, sin poder contener su emoción, las lágrimas brotaban sin parar de sus ojos. Un chico del hogar de Pony, le pregunta:-Jefa le pasa algo?, Te sientes mal Candy?

Candy: .-no Timmy, no es nada, solo me tropecé, soy muy descuidada.- …tratando de disimular sus lagrimas.

Entró corriendo al hogar de Pony, sin percatarse que en la sala se encontraban la Hermana María y la Srta. Pony, ni siquiera las miró y corrió desesperada a su habitación…La Srta. Pony y la hermana María se percataron de aquello. La hermana María se levantó rápido: .-Que le pasa a Candy, se veía exaltada, iré a ver.- la Srta Pony la tomó del brazo y le dijo que la dejara: .-Candy debe aprender a enfrentar sus temores y dolores sin nuestra ayuda, no debe ser nada, solo debe ser que recibió una carta de Albert y está ansiosa por leerla.-…ambas esbozaron una sonrisa, pero en el fondo temían que algo fuera a pasar.

Mientras en la habitación, Candy no paraba de llorar y de recordar a Terry con dolor, Terry, mi amado Terry, pensaba, mientras tenía la carta aferrada a sus manos y a su pecho. A su mente fue inevitable recordar los momentos duros vividos en NY, ella los quería borrar de su mente, le causaban mucho dolor. Recordó también un comentario de Annie en donde le informaba que Susana había muerto….-Susana muerta hace varios meses.- ella en aquel momento no quiso saber los pormenores, ni siquiera preguntó como había sido y que había pasado con Terry, para el asombro de Annie y Patty. No, no quería saber, su alma dependía de eso y no quería seguir sufriendo, por eso todos esos meses después de la muerte de Susana, no había querido pensar en Terry. A pesar de que era inútil, ya que todo le recordaba a él, solo Albert podía distraerla y sacarla de tal pesar….Pensó: -Albert dónde estarás ahora…te necesito, necesito de tu consuelo, no podré enfrentar esto sola…seguía llorando…

Candy en voz alta se dijo:.-Candy debes ser fuerte como siempre, debes leer esta carta pase lo que pase.-

Apretó la carta fuerte hacia su pecho y comenzó cuidadosamente a abrirla, no quería romperla…

Al abrirla, comenzó a leer, solo al leer las primeras palabras, comenzó un sollozo profundo, doloroso, solo al leer su nombre, lloraba desconsoladamente:-

Caramelo,

¿Cómo estás?  
Estuve planeando en volver a escribirte, pero pasó un año y medio y recién me digno a hacerlo  
\- Nada ha cambiado en mi.  
No sé si esta carta te llegará, pero quiero que lo sepas.

T.G.

Candy:.-ohhh Terry, mi Terry, mi amado Terry…vuelve a leer la carta…- Nada ha cambiado en mi, Terry aún me ama.-…y diciendo esto Candy se desploma en el suelo para seguir llorando…

En ese momento entra la Hermana María y la ve llorando en el suelo…-Candy que pasó, le pasó algo al Sr. Albert?.- Candy recordó a Albert.- Albert dónde estarás? como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí consolándome como de costumbre.-

Candy se incorporó rápido del suelo, secó sus lágrimas e hizo que nada había pasado…- No ocurre nada Hermana María, no es nada solo recuerdos…

Luego de eso salió de la habitación hacia la Colina de Pony.

La Hermana María se alcanzó a dar cuenta del remitente de la carta: T.G….-Será posible, pensó.-…Fue donde la Srta. Pony y le informa lo que había sucedido. La Srta. Pony con esa entereza y muy tranquila, le dice. -no nos preocupemos, Candy sabrá como salir de su dolor, sabemos que es un tema muy doloroso para ella, pero sabemos lo fuerte que es Candy, seguro que mañana en la tarde con la visita de Albert, él sabrá como hacerla reir de nuevo…

Mientras en la Colina de Pony, Candy seguía llorando desconsoladamente, y las palabras retumbaban en su mente: -Nada ha cambiado en mi.- Se preguntaba: -Será que aún me ama, no…no puede ser, él no me ama, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero la muerte de Susana, hace algunos meses…No, no puedo albergar esperanzas, no quiero sufrir de nuevo…No otra vez, no…

Pero en el interior de Candy se empezaba a albergar un hilo de esperanza, sería que Terry aun la amaba como antes, sería que por fin podrían amarse?…se lo negaba todo el tiempo.

Pasaron las horas y Candy parecía un fantasma, pálida, no quería comer, nada, solo se le veía triste y con una mirada perdida en el horizonte.

Hermana María:.- Srta. Pony esto es más serio de lo que pensamos, Candy sufre mucho, debo hablar con ella.- La Sra. Pony que siempre tenía mesura, le dijo con dulces palabras: - yo lo haré.-

En la habitación de Candy, ya pasado el medio día, entró la Srta. Pony. Candy estaba sollozando nuevamente en su cama.

Srta. Pony: .-que te pasa Candy, que ha ocurrido para que estés así?.- Es Terry, verdad?.- Candy se sorprendió, no sabía que podían sospechar de él.

Candy: .-Si, Srta. Pony, él me escribió una carta y me dice que nada ha cambiado en él. La Srta. Pony se asombró, no sabía que Terry aun pudiera amar a Candy.

Srta. Pony: .-Y que harás al respecto?

Candy:.-Nada, no puedo sufrir de nuevo, nooo, todo ha sido tan doloroso, no podría resistirlo de nuevo y llorando se aferró a la Srta. Pony. Ésta con una voz fraternal, le dice:.- Candy, solo escucha lo que tu corazón te dice, él te dará las respuestas de qué hacer, solo él…y después de eso la siguió abrazando nuevamente para que Candy siguiera llorando en su regazo.

Pasaron las horas y las cosas se habían tranquilizado. La Srta. Pony le contó todo a la hermana María, ella en un estado de desesperación dijo:.-Hay que avisarle al Sr. Albert, se que él la ayudará.- No, dijo la Srta. Pony eso confundiría más a Candy, dejemos que sea ella la que decida que hacer. .-Pero Srta. Pony!... La Srta. Pony a pesar de ser dulce, tenía la habilidad de imponerse fuertemente. Por lo que se hizo lo que ella propuso.

Luego nuevamente en la colina de Pony…Candy:.-Ohhh Terry, por qué, por qué me buscas nuevamente, no sabes que eso me duele y me hace mucho daño?…que debo hacer?, que debo hacer?…entre eso comenzó a recordar los días en el colegio Saint Paul, los días de Verano en Escocia, nuevamente sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas…De repente la imagen de Susana sobre el balcón, la fría noche y la despedida en NY se hicieron presente…Candy lloró más.

En NY

Terry pensaba si Candy habría recibido su carta: .- que le habrá pasado, me perdonaría? Eran preguntas que lo angustiaban, solo quería saber si ella era feliz, si lo perdonaría algún día, si la volvería a ver?…Todo eso lo angustiaba, estaba más delgado, no tenía ánimos de nada, solo trataba de actuar de la mejor forma posible, siempre pensando en Candy, siempre….-Mi Candy, cómo estarás, donde estarás?, mi dulce y amada Candy, te amo y siempre te amaré…

En la colina de Pony, ya Candy más repuesta, y con su cara al viento decide:.-Tengo que ir a verlo, sí, debo conversar con él y aclarar todo, debo ser fuerte o si no su recuerdo siempre estará vivo y doloroso en mi corazón.- No quiso que nadie supiera de su decisión, se propuso partir esa misma noche a NY, sin decir nada, solo ella y su destino.

Al terminar el día y sin que nadie supiera salió de la casa Pony, dejando una escueta nota que decía. –Srta. Pony, Hermana María, no me regañen o se enojen por lo que haré, pero debo ver a Terry y por fin resolver mi destino con o sin él.-

Candy se dirigió a Chicago, para poder tomar el primer tren que salía a NY. Nadie más lo sabía…

Mientras en el hogar de Pony, la hermana María y la Srta. Pony se angustían por lo sucedido, .- Le dije Srta. Pony que eso era peligroso, ahora que va a ser de Candy.- La Srta. Pony con algo de preocupación, responde:.- solo está siguiendo su destino. Al terminar de decir eso, se escucha un auto llegar, era Albert que se acercaba feliz, porque vería a Candy…

Albert:.- Sra. Pony, Hermana María, como han estado?, les he traído estos regalos a los niños, dónde está Candy?...Las caras de angustia frente a esa pregunta sobresaltó a Albert. .- Qué pasó hermana María, Srta. Pony que ha pasado con Candy?.- Ellas le cuentan lo sucedido a Albert y él solo es capaz de dirigirse a la ventana, pensando:.- Candy finalmente ha llegado ese día, espero que no sufras y logres descifrar lo que quiere tu corazón.- Luego de agradecer a las Sras. por la confianza de entregarle esa información, sale de la habitación angustiado y cabizbajo, se dirige a la colina de Pony.

Hermana María:.-Srta. Pony me preocupa Albert, usted cree que él esté interesado en Candy?.- No lo se, respondió la Srta. Pony, .- nunca me lo he preguntado hasta ahora. Pero Candy solo lo ha visto como un hermano, no se que decir.-

En la colina de Pony, tirado en el pasto, ya que se aproximaba la primavera, era finales de abril, Albert pensaba:.-Candy que estás haciendo?, se que aún amas a Terry, porque se te nota y algunas veces se te ha salido, pero podrás ser feliz con él, podrás?. Me preocupas Candy, yo solo quiero tú felicidad y prometí que nunca más sufrirías…Candy cuídate por favor, cuídate…

En eso mientras Albert estaba en la colina de Pony, llega Patty como de semana a ver a los niños del hogar. Sobresaltadas, la hermana María y Srta. Pony le cuentan lo ocurrido con Candy, y de paso con Albert. Patty se asombra y decididamente va a buscar a Albert y ver cómo está a petición de las Sras.

Patty, ya estaba superando la muerte de Stear, lo recordaba cada día, pero cada día era con menos dolor y mucho más amor y cariño. El último tiempo había compartido mucho con Albert, por asuntos de animales, especialmente de Puppet y Huly, eso la perturbaba, ya que de a poco se albergaba un cariño especial por el jefe de la Familia Ardly, le recordaba mucho a Stear, a pesar que físicamente no se le parecía, exceptuando por sus gafas, le recorbada por su templanza y su viveza. Algo en su corazón sentía pero lo reprimía, ya que ella vislumbraba que Albert, como todos los demás sentía algo especial por Candy.

Patty:.- Albert que estás haciendo?.- Albert se incorporó de inmediato:.-Srta. Patricia Obrien, que gusto me da volverla a ver. Como has estado Patty, te he extrañado, Huly te extraña, por qué no me has ido a ver?.-

Patty se ruborizó un poco, no quería que él se diera cuenta, por lo que levemente le dio la espalda:.-No he podido, he tenido mucho trabajo con lo de la escuela y los niños del hogar de Pony.- .-Pero Patty, no todo es trabajo, debes visitar a los que te queremos.- Patty se ruborizó aun más y se alejó un poco para disimular. .- Albert, en el hogar de Pony están preocupados por ti, dicen que luego de que supiste lo de Candy, subiste a la colina y no has bajado en mucho tiempo.- Albert:.- si, tienes razón, he estado meditando y rogando que todo esté bien con Candy.- Patricia en un acto inesperado e impulsivo, le pregunta.-Te gusta Candy, verdad?.- Albert muy asombrado por la pregunta esboza una sonrisa y dice:.-Que chica tan atrevida, como me puedes preguntar eso.- Patty muerta de vergüenza pide disculpas por la intromisión, toda su cara expresaba la vergüenza que sentía… Albert se rie:.- Patty despreocupate, solo era una broma lo de atrevida, y comienza a contarle sobre Candy:.- Mira, tengo un gran afecto y cariño por Candy, aun no lo puedo descifrar, cuando estoy con ella me siento muy bien, como en familia, como si el tiempo no pasara cada vez que nos vemos, pero debo ser sincero en que no se puede definir, somos muy buenos amigos y la quiero mucho y me preocupo mucho por su felicidad.- Patty suspiró…Albert:.-Patty, y tu como has estado, como va la superación de la muerte de Stear?...Patty miró al cielo y de sus ojos brotaron algunas lagrimas:.- he estado mejor, pero lo extraño.- bajó la cabeza. En un acto de amistad Albert le tomó el hombro:.- Vamos Patty eres fuerte y una persona especial, estoy seguro que algún día podrás encontrar a alguien que te haga feliz y te permita sobrellevar la muerte de Stear, solo debes ser paciente y no negarte a conocerlo.- Patty se sintió sobresaltada y muy nerviosa, nunca pensó tener una conversación de ese calibre con Albert, con él, que algo le producía y pensó:.-Candy es muy afortunada en tenerlo a su lado.- Luego de ello bajaron de la colina, para tomar el té en la Casa Pony. Todos estaban pensativos y preocupados, era de esperarse, Candy no estaba allí…

NY.

En el tren que la llevaba a NY, Candy iba cargada de muchos sentimientos y pensamientos y de vez en cuando brotaban por sus ojos lagrimas de dolor y confusión. Estaba muy nerviosa y ansiosa, y de vez en vez, se decía que estaba cometiendo un error, pero la ilusión de ver a Terry de nuevo, a pesar de lo que pudiera pasar, la animaba a seguir viajando. Recordó la última vez que había ido a NY a encontrarse con Terry, recordó que también fue la última vez que vería a Stear….-Ahhh Stear, mi querido Stear, te he extrañado mucho, extraño tus inventos y lo bien que lo pasábamos tratando que funcionaran, eras como un hermano para mi…tú último regalo fue una caja de música que me fabricaste, la caja de la felicidad, la llevo aquí conmigo como el primer día que me la entregaste….- Stear te extraño mucho.-, luego de ese pensamiento Candy llega a la estación de NY, fue inevitable no recordar su encuentro con Terry allí, ahora era diferente, Terry no la esperaba….-Cuantos recuerdos, ese día estabas explendido, con tu bufanda y tu gorra, quise abrasarte pero me contuve…ahhh Terry por qué nuestro destino siempre ha sido separarnos…brotó otra lágrima en su mejilla.

Candy se hospedo en un hotel pequeño, ya que no le gustaba abusar de su actual linaje Ardly, llegó cansada y decidió buscar al día siguiente la Compañía Stratford y así por fin ver y conversar con Terry. Estaba agotada, había llorado desde hace dos días, se sentía angustiada, nerviosa, esa noche no pudo dormir, a su mente le abordaban recuerdos de los más hermosos con Anthony, Terry, Albert….-Albert!, habíamos quedado de juntarnos ayer en el Hogar de Pony, que maleducada fui en no avisarle, pero si lo hacía sabía que él me impediría hacerlo, no quiere que sufra más, perdona Albert, pero debo definir mi destino.- Esa noche no pudo dormir, en su cabeza los recuerdos la abombaban, Barco a Londres, Colegio Saint Paul, Escocia, Chicago, y NY, todos con recuerdos diversos de Terry, pero lo que más le venía a su cabeza y la atormentaba, era el último encuentro con Terry, Susana…..Noooo, gritó dormida, era una pesadilla….Tengo de dormir se replicaba hasta que logró dormir algunas horas.

Lakewood,

Albert invitó a Patty a que fuera con él a Lakewood, ahí estaban Archie y Annie, ellos tenían una linda amistad, pero Archie aun no se decidía por completo por Annie, aun sabiendo el amor que ella le tenía. Patty accedió y lo acompañó en su auto a Lakewood.

Patty….dijo Annie feliz, y Candy no viene con ustedes?, preguntó. Patty y Albert se miraron con cara de preocupación. Entonces Archie al ver esto, preguntó exaltado, que le pasó a Candy?!

Archie, nunca había olvidado a Candy, como hacerlo si cada vez eran más cercanos, se veían casi a diario. Como poder esconder sus sentimientos hacia ella, si ella era una chica espléndida, cómo?, él no era como Stear, nunca pudo superar que Candy quisiera a Anthony, siempre le tuvo celos, luego que él falleció, pensó tener él una oportunidad de hacer feliz a Candy, pero en Londres, todo cambió, cómo competir con el amor entre Terry y Candy, cómo?. Luego de su separación con Terry, Archie la vio muy mal, por lo que no quiso intentar nada, solo existía un esbozo de esperanza de que ahora Candy al estar sola pudiera fijarse en él, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Candy amaba a Annie y nunca le haría tal traición. Archie estaba predestinado a amarla en silencio, como lo había hecho todo este tiempo, y tratar de enamorarse de Annie. Luchaba con eso a diario.

En esta oportunidad, no pudo esconder sus sentimientos y se vio muy apesadumbrado al escuchar lo que contaba Patty y Albert. Trató de escabullirse y se fue en dirección a la ventana….- Candy, mi querida Candy, que seas muy feliz…Annie notó a Archie desolado y sabía lo que le pasaba, Annie sabía que Archie amaba en secreto a Candy, nunca se lo comentó, pero lo sabía. Pero también sabía que algún día él la amaría tanto o más que a Candy….-Seré paciente, seré paciente.-

En Lakewood, todos preocupados por Candy comenzaban a opinar. Archie le dijo a Albert que la fueran a buscar, que la protegieran, ya que el último encuentro con Terry había devastado a Candy. Eso fue en vano, ya que Albert a pesar de que lo único que quería era volver a estar con Candy, y saber como se sentía, sabía que ella debía enfrentar a Terry y buscar su destino con él o sin él.

Nueva York

Esa mañana Candy se vistió espléndida, se ruborizó al verse, ya que no quería dar la impresión de que quería conquistarlo, pero en su muy adentro, quería que la viera radiante y no pensara que estaba sufriendo por él. Se armó de valor y comenzó a caminar por las calles de NY, preguntando el paradero de la Compañía Stratford.

En otro punto de la ciudad, estaba Terry algo angustiado, algo sentía que no lo podía explicar, lo atribuyó al cansancio y la poca alimentación que tenía por los extenuantes ensayos de la compañía.

Alguien golpea el camarín de Terry….-Adelante dice él…- era Karen Claise, la actriz, ella conocía muy bien a Candy, pero no quiso estropear el momento….-Si Karen, que necesitas?...- Karen:.-Hay una admiradora esperándote, quiere conocerte y pasar a saludarte, puede?...Terry, algo molesto, le dice que no le gustan ese tipo de manifestaciones..-no quiero recibirla… Karen:.- Terry te debes a las fans, no seas egoísta y recíbela, será solo por unos minutos….-Está bien, le dijo siguiendo molesto…Se dirigió a la ventana pensando en Candy, y lo que haría con esta fans, no le agradaba conversar con desconocidos…Estaba mirando hacia fuera de la ventana, cuando se abrió la puerta:.-"Terrence Grandchester, cómo has estado?". Esa frase lo estremeció, esa voz, esa voz, era de Candy… Al darse vuelta y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas la vio, vio a la rubia deslumbrante que estaba parada en la puerta, su corazón latió a mil por hora, y de sus ojos brotaron miles de lagrimas….-Candy, eres tú….- La rubia de nariz chata tampoco pudo contener el llanto, y solo suspiró y con una voz quebradiza dijo:.- Terry está aquí.- Los dos se miraron con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y ambos cuerpos temblablan de emoción. La frase de Candy, al llamarlo Terry, lo animó a que se abalanzará hacia ella y la abrazara como nunca lo había hecho, Candy se estremeció y dejó que Terry la abrazara con fuerza…Estuvieron muchos minutos abrazados llorando como dos niños, ella en su pecho y él en su cabello…Candy pensaba:.-está llorando como la última vez que nos vimos, Terry está llorando, aún me ama, aún me ama, y seguían brotando lagrimas de sus ojos. Por otro lado Terry pensaba:.-mi amada Candy viniste aquí a verme, te amo Candy, y como lo dije una vez, el abrazarte así me hace querer no soltarte jamás. El chico la tenía abrazada con ternura pero a la vez con firmeza, no quería que se le escapara….-Te amo Candy susurro…Candy se estremeció, su cuerpo temblaba como en invierno, a la vez sentía un fuego interno que la sofocaba, estaba abrazada a Terry, por fin abrazada a él, y al escucharlo decir te amo, la estremeció aún más…Terry lo percibió y se sintió más enamorado aún…Los minutos pasaron y Candy retomó la compostura y lo alejó sutilmente….-Hola Terry, vine por que debemos conversar de muchas cosas, y una de esas es tu carta.- Terry la miró con sorpresa, nunca pensó que esa carta llegaría y que por eso Candy lo buscaría….-Dime Tarzán Pecosa, que es lo que tienes que decirme…Candy lo miró ruborizada, como amaba ese nombre, Tarzán Pecosa, pero de sus ojos nuevamente brotaron lagrimas. Terry que estaba en las nubes, se dio cuenta de su imprudencia, y se disculpó:.-Perdón Candy, debemos hablar…

Candy le pidió a Terry que pidiera el día para poder charlar tranquilos y con tiempo, ya que necesitaban mucho tiempo para conversar de todo lo que les había ocurrido. Terry sin que ella se lo hubiera pedido, hubiera optado por lo mismo, no dejaría a Candy por nada, si era necesario renunciar a la compañía, lo haría solo para estar con ella…y así salieron de la compañía para iniciar esa tan esperada conversación…

Lakewood

Albert estaba inquieto…-Que es lo que me pasa?, siempre supe que Candy amaba a Terry, hasta la incité a amarlo, pero por qué ahora me siento tan inquieto…Volvieron a su mente las palabras de Patty: "te gusta Candy, verdad?"..-será eso, será que quiero a Candy de otra forma. No, no es eso, yo quiero a Candy, pero ella es mi gran amiga, mi alma gemela. No, solo estoy inquieto porque no la quiero ver sufrir y esto del encuentro de Terry me tiene angustiado…

En otro lado de la mansión, Annie conversa con Archie, como pudo ser ese encuentro. Archie se veía incómodo y algo apenado. Annie tomó su mano y le dijo que todo estaría bien, que no era necesario preocuparse. Candy era una chica que se podía cuidar sola…- Archie tranquilízate, ella estará bien, además sabemos todo lo que sintieron en esa despedida en NY, es válido tener una segunda oportunidad…Mientras decía eso, Eliza entra a la sala…- Así que Candy fue a ver a Terry, es una descarada. Claro al saber que Susana Marlow murió creerá que Terry la recibirá, es una idiota…-Eliza, grito Archie, ella no es una idiota, fue interrumpido por Annie, que dijo:..-Eliza, Terry ama a Candy, tú lo sabes muy bien, todos lo sabemos, desde el Colegio Saint Paul, y ni tú ni nadie han podido interferir en ese amor…Archie miró a Annie como nunca, era la primera vez que ella se desenvolvía tan radiante, tan segura, algo surgió en su corazón. Annie percibió la mirada de Archie, se ruborizó y se sintió feliz. Eliza salió de la habitación enfurecida…-que se habrá creído Annie, sigue siendo una huérfana débil, ya me las pagará…

Nueva York

Mientras caminaban, Terry miraba a Candy con ternura y pensaba:..-Te amo Candy, siempre te amé, desde el primer día en que te vi en el barco, tus pecas, tu nariz, te amo, y esta vez no dejaré que nadie se interponga entre nosotros…Solo quería tomarla de la mano y caminar con ella así, pero sabía que no podía, sabía que a pesar de que su encuentro fue emocionante, sabía que Candy aún estaba muy dolida y triste por lo ocurrido en el pasado…

Candy por otro lado se sentía incómoda, no sabía como actuar, lo amaba, incluso más que antes, pero no sabía si era correcto estar con él, habían pasado tantas cosas entre ellos que no sabía si lo podrían superar.

Caminaron juntos, solo mirándose de vez en cuando, sin palabras, un largo rato. Hasta que Terry no pudo contenerse más. La tomó de la mano y la sentó en un banco de la plaza por la que estaban pasando. Candy se sintió confusa, no sabía si quitarle la mano o no, al final la aceptó. Terry la miró a los ojos y comenzó a hablar:..-Mi amada Candy, te amo con todo mi corazón, siempre te he amado, siempre, nadie ni siquiera el accidentes de Susana pudieron romper este sentimiento, al contrario, al no tenerte, este sentimiento crecía más y más…Candy bajó la mirada con los ojos nublados en lágrimas, Terry le tomó la barbilla y vio las lágrimas en sus ojos. Candy no llores más, te quiero ver feliz, que vuelvas a ser la risueña pecosa que conocí, Candy esbozó una sonrisa, para Terry eso fue el paraíso y prosiguió…-Candy, perdóname por haber preferido a Susana, me sentía muy culpable por lo sucedido, si no se hubiera lanzado sobre mi, yo hubiera…en ese momento Candy puso su mano en la boca de Terry…y dijo:..-No lo digas, nunca digas eso, no lo hubiera podido soportar…Terry la miró con amor, con pasión, con deseo, deseaba que no hubiera sido su mano la que tocarán sus labios, sino sus propios labios, pero prosiguió:..-Candy ella salvó mi vida, cómo podría vivir en paz sabiendo que le arruiné la suya, yo te amaba y te sigo amando, pero en ese momento fui un cobarde y no supe escoger, solo sentía que mis brazos pesaban al cargarla como plomos y en mis hombros un peso mayor. Nunca pude amarla, nunca, incluso nunca le propuse matrimonio, ya que siempre me dije que sólo con una persona me podría casar, y esa persona eres tú, Candy, eres tú, mi amor de adolescencia, mi amor de toda la vida. Terry no lo pudo resistir y la abrazo con fuerza, sus mejillas se rozaron, Candy se puso sus manos en la cara y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Terry la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho…-Llora Candy, llora, se que te hice mucho daño, pero se que eso lo puedo revertir, te amo y siempre te he amado, y te aseguro que siempre haré lo imposible porque seas feliz. Si tu me dices que eres feliz con otro, me volveré loco, pero lo aceptaré ya que solo quiero verte feliz. En ese momento Candy levantó la mirada y miró fijamente los ojos azules de Terry…-Terry… yo.. yo también te amo y nunca he amado a alguien como a ti, te amo y creo que siempre te amaré…Candy se ruborizó al decir esto…Terry sin pensarlo tomó su cara y selló esas palabras con un beso apasionado, eterno, que Candy lo aceptó de igual manera, se besaron por minutos, para ellos fue una eternidad, era su segundo beso, el primero había sido en Londres en el Festival de Mayo, pero este era diferente, los dos se besaban por igual…Luego la tomó de la mano y salieron a caminar, Terry estaba mucho más tranquilo pero a la vez muy nervioso, ya que la pasión había surgido en él y no sabría como iba a reaccionar más adelante, sabía que su pequeña pecosa no lo había olvidado…Candy se sentía confundida, amaba al hombre que estaba a su lado más que a su vida, pero no sabía por qué aún no podía ser 100% feliz…Al seguir caminando llegaron al lago Central Park, los dos de la mano, aun sin decir palabras después de ese beso apasionado. Terry no sabía que decir, realmente se sentía muy nervioso y Candy con esa sensación extraña de alegría y pesar. Se sentaron en la orilla, los dos suspiraron y al unísono salió de sus bocas:…-Escocia…Se miraron y comenzaron a reir. Candy observaba como llegaban los rayos del sol sobre la cara de Terry, sobre esa hermosa mirada, sobre esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto amaba, rememoró los hermosos momentos de Escocia, y su corazón empezó a sentir la paz que tanto anhelaba…Terry interrumpió esos pensamientos:..-Candy es hora que tú me digas que ha pasado contigo, por favor Candy dímelo, necesito saber si has sido feliz…Terry la miraba con ternura, con amor…

Candy empezó a sentir que había sido lo correcto, había sido correcto buscar a Terry, el corazón latía más fuerte que antes y la comodidad que siempre sintió al lado suyo comenzó a surgir…-Que quieres saber Terrence Grandchester?…preguntó Candy con una mueca en la cara, de esas picarás que siempre ponía en el colegio San Pablo y Escocia. Terry la miró embobecido, esa cara que tanto lo enamoró estaba ahí de nuevo, se le vinieron a la mente todos los momentos lindos vividos con ella, todos….-Quiero saberlo todo, Terry le guiñó el ojo…Candy sonreía…La tensión entre los dos empezaba a desaparecer y comenzaba a relucir su relación de complejidad que tanto los unía.

Candy, nuevamente se vuelve tensa y se ve la angustia en su cara…-Que te pasa Candy, hice algo malo?...No Terry, sólo..sólo…sólo quería saber como había sido la muerte de Susana…Candy había reconocido que eso era lo que la tenía distraída y distante y resolviendo eso podrían estar más tranquilos…Terry se descompuso, cambió su mirada, no se veía la alegría anterior, comenzó a hablar:..-Candy, cuando nos despedimos en NY, aquella noche de invierno, yo dije a Susana que la elegía a ella, aunque mi corazón siempre estuvo contigo, me sentí un bastardo, sentía que la sangre Grandcherter corría por mis venas y que actuaba igual que mi padre, dejando a la mujer que amaba con toda mi alma…luego de esto Terry bajó su cara y de sus ojos empezaron a salir lagrimas de dolor…-Sufrí mucho, todos los días que visitaba a Susana era un suplicio, sufría al verla así, sufría no poder amarte y tener que estar amarrado a ella, hasta que no lo soporté más…Terry comenzaba a llorar con mayor intensidad…-Me escapé de mis dolores y me refugié en el alcohol, sí ese alcohol que algún día me albergó cuando sufría por la relación de mis padres, y que solo tú pudiste sacarme de eso…la miró con dolor, Terry lloraba desconsoladamente, Candy se estremeció, sentía su dolor como si lo hubiera vivido y su corazón se apretaba cada vez más al escuchar ese relato…-Luego comencé a beber a diario, no llegaba a los ensayos, incluso a las obras me presentaba borracho, caí al fondo, lo que hizo que me despidieran y yo huyera de Susana, anduve por muchos lugares, de teatro en teatro de mala muerte, hasta que en Rockstown, vi tu alucinación en una obra que interpretaba borracho, te vi llorando, y eso me hizo recapacitar y decidir seguir el camino que había elegido con tanto dolor…Candy escuchó ese último relato y recordó ese momento, fue doloroso para ella, muy doloroso, sabía que si se acercaba a Terry, el nunca volvería con Susana y serían todos infelices, no quiso interrumpirlo…-Si Candy, nuevamente tú me sacaste de ese infierno, solo tu recuerdo me hacía estar vivo y bien…Terry seguía llorando y ahora aferrado a las faldas de Candy…-Si solo te hubiera elegido a ti.. a mi dulce pecosa…pero no, fui cobarde y elegí a Susana Marlow por compasión, luego de ello las cosas se tranquilizaron un poco, yo comencé a mejorar en la actuación y me recontrataron, pero con Susana nunca pude progresar, no la amaba, solo te podía amar a ti, pero tenía que por honor estar a su lado, Susana empeoró y luego estuvo en el hospital, ahí estaba débil, se contagió con una enfermedad del hospital y falleció. Fue muy triste, pobre Susana la había condenado a la desdicha…Me sentía muy culpable, pero a la vez fue un alivio a mis hombros, ya que no podía seguir con alguien que no amaba, amando a otra, prefería estar solo…Tú nunca saliste de mis pensamientos, estuviste en mi mente y corazón en cada instante, pero fui un cobarde, me aterraba la idea de que si te escribía, tu me respondieras que ya estabas con otro, eso me volvía loco, hasta que por fin me armé de valor y te escribí esa carta…Discúlpame Candy, perdóname por haber sido tan cobarde y por haberte dejado ir…Terry lloraba más…Candy estaba estupefacta, solo pensaba después de todo que Terry había sido el que más había sufrido de los dos, él, él estaba solo, solo con su peso que era Susana Marlow, en cambio ella tenía a su lado a todos sus amigos, Annie, Patty, Archie…Albert…- Terry no te mortifiques más, eso ya ocurrió y yo lo comprendí de inmediato, sabía que si seguíamos juntos después del accidente de Susana, no hubiéramos sido felices, lo supe y no te juzgo…Por eso te amaba, por tu nobleza y tu forma de ser…fue eso lo que Albert me dijo…-Por eso tú amabas también a Terry, precisamente porque él no es la clase de persona que hubiera abandonado a Susana…Candy hizo una pausa, es por eso que te amo Terry, por ser como eres…Terry seguía aferrado a las faldas de Candy, ya más repuesto se secaba las lágrimas…- Candy, gracias por haber venido, y dejarme decirte todo como fue…Candy lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente…Estuvieron así un buen momento, sin hablar, sin decirse palabras, la confesión de Terry había sido muy dura como para seguir hablando…Comenzaba a atardecer, la brisa de primavera se hacía notar, el cielo rojizo generó en ellos algo de paz…-Candy quieres ir a comer algo a mi casa? Le propuso Terry a Candy…-Terry Grandchester es una invitación un poco indecorosa para una dama como yo…sacando la lengua y poniendo una cara pícara como aquellas que ponía en Escocia…Terry se rió a carcajadas…-Una dama como tú…-Terry eres un maleducado, dijo Candy empujándolo al costado…No pudieron evitar sus miradas cómplices y recordar aquellos momentos en el colegio Saint Paul, donde Candy le decía constantemente a Terry que era un maleducado…-pensé que nunca más escucharía esa palabra, maleducado, Terry le guiñó el ojo…Candy se ruborizó había recordado todas las peleas tenidas con él y lo bien que se sentía a su lado en el otro continente…-Bueno aceptas o no mi invitación?...-Candy encogió los hombros como signo de aprobación.

En el Hogar de Pony, La hermana María y la estaban inquietas, preocupadas, no sabían nada de Candy, eso las preocupaba…

Candy con una voz coqueta le dice a Terry…-Acepto tu invitación, pero primero me debes acompañar a un lugar…-Que lugar mi hermosa tarzán pecosa…-Terry no seas pesado…rieron a carcajadas…-Necesito enviar unos telegramas… a quien Candy, Terry se impacientó…-Al hogar de Pony y a Albert…Terry se quedó sorprendido, por qué debía escribirle a Albert, por qué…se lo preguntaría en otro momento…-Puedo tomarte la mano Candy?, la miró tiernamente…-No, dijo Candy y salió corriendo para que la alcanzase…Al alcanzarla el la tomó de la cintura y sin preguntar la besó, nuevamente, la pasión surgió por sus cuerpos, esta vez Candy lo abrazó con ternura, rodeando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello…Desde ahí se miraron con complicidad, Terry embobado por Candy, y ella ruborizada por las sensaciones que sentía al besarlo, salieron caminado de la mano, con sus dedos entrelazados, apretadas muy fuertes…

En el correo Candy escribía:

-Srta. Pony. Hermana María, estoy bien. No se preocupen por mi. Les escribiré pronto.

-Querido Albert. Perdona por no haberte avisado. Cuando vuelva podremos tener la reunión a la que fallé. No te preocupes estoy bien. Con amor Candy.

Terry al ver este último telegrama no pudo evitar ponerse celoso, por qué Candy tenía esa cercanía con Albert, que es lo que había pasado entre ellos…Se estaba volviendo loco de las dudas, prefirió callar, ya que tenía miedo de que Candy expresará algo más que amistad por Albert…No lo podría haber soportado…Siguieron a la casa de Terry, ahora Candy tomaba del brazo a Terry. Él iba pensativo, no podría lograr sacar de su mente esas palabras hacia Albert…Con amor Candy…Se sentía realmente incómodo…Luego recordó que había visto un periódico donde se anunciaba que William Andly era Albert. Era una foto social, en la que salía también Candy y donde Albert sale muy cercano a ella, recordó que eso lo hizo enfadar y tener envidia de Albert, arrugando el periódico, pero luego, en ese momento había pensado que Albert era un buen hombre y no se aprovecharía de Candy…Pero ahora estaba confundido y molesto, tenía muchos sentimientos hacia Albert que no podía descifrar.

Terry y Candy se dirigieron a la casa de éste, era el mismo cuarto habitación de hace años, y donde Candy ya había estado. Terry vives en el mismo lugar de hace años?, le preguntaba Candy…-Si, los actores no ganamos mucho dinero, le guiño el ojo…-Entraron y Terry lo único que deseaba era acariciarla, besarla nuevamente, pero se contuvo…-Candy cuéntame ahora tú, que ha sido de tu vida, que pasó después de que dejé el Colegio San Pablo.

Candy se puso triste, ya que desde esa fecha solo ha tenido encuentros y desencuentros con Terry….-Quieres que te lo cuente todo?, nos llevará toda la noche, contestó Candy…-Ese es mi plan replicó con picardía Terry, guiñéndole el ojo. Candy contestó coquetamente, yo tenía la misma intención…-Terry quedó descolocado, y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas…-No puedo creerlo Terry Grandchester avergonzado! Dijo Candy soltando una carcajada…-Terry la miró con Amor, estaba siendo la misma Candy de hace años, traviesa, que tenía respuesta para todo…Candy por favor, cuéntame que ha sido de tu vida…la miró tiernamente, Candy no pudo resistir esa mirada y se contuvo de besarlo, ya que sabía que la pasión que estaba sintiendo por aquel chico se hacía cada vez mayor.

Comenzó con aquel momento en que Eliza les tendió la trampa….-Qué es de ella?, muchas veces la vi en mis obras, pero debo ser sincero siempre me escapaba, no la puedo soportar, verla me traía recuerdos amargos y a la vez dulces….-Dulces! grito Candy….-Terry soltó una carcajada:…-Porque me recordaba a ti….A mí? Candy empezó a desfigurarse. Terry no pudo contener la risa y seductoramente le dijo:…-Acaso te pusiste celosa?…Candy enfadada le contesta:…-Celosa de Eliza, nunca…y se dio vueltas para no demostrar su ira…pero no estaba celosa, estaba molesta…Terry riéndose a carcajadas le explica que ella le recordaba su estadía en el Colegio San Pablo y obviamente me recordaba a ti, Tarzán pecoso…Candy se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca de avergonzada con la cara…Terry la miró con ternura…Candy prosiguió, bueno esa Eliza estaba enamorada de ti….-De mi, era de esperarse, quien no se resistiría a mis encantos, y le guiñó el ojo…-Terry eres un engreído, le refutó Candy con cierta molestia….-no te enojes Candy, yo solo tenía ojos para mi niña pecosa que conocí una noche de año nuevo en un barco…Candy le sonrió con amor…Esa sonrisa produjo en Terry el deseo de abrazarla, de besarla y nunca dejarla ir, pero se contuvo, ya que sabía que si lo hacía no podría parar de amarla.

Candy con una mirada de tristeza le cuenta cuando supo de su decisión de irse del colegio y cuando vio su carta…esa carta tan escueta que le produjo tanto dolor….Candy con voz de regaño:…-por qué fuiste tan frío en la carta, Terry, por qué?...- Terry, no recordaba mucho esa carta, la había escrito con desesperación y mucho dolor…-No quería angustiarte más Candy, pero no era necesario decirte que te amaba, verdad?!, tu lo sabías…Candy asintió con su cabeza….-Cuando supe de tu partida, me volví loca…Terry la miraba con pasión, sabía muy bien que él, en esa época, se había enamorado perdidamente de ella, y que sabía que sería su único gran amor, pero nunca pensó que Candy lo amaba de la misma manera en esa época…Esto lo hizo amarla con locura, lo único que quería era abalanzarse a ella y amarla, amarla con locura…Candy prosiguió: me volví loca, no sabía que hacer, oí en el pasillo a unos compañeros, el rumor de que te irías a América, mi América en un barco. Me cambié de ropa y salí en tu búsqueda…cuando llegué al puerto, tu barco ya había zarpado, sentí que me volvía loca, no podía seguir ahí, así que grité tu nombre en vano, ya que sabía que tú no me escucharías…Al escuchar esto, Terry recordó que en ese momento había escuchado la voz de Candy que lo llamaba…y que pensó que era una ilusión….-Sentí un gran dolor, lloraba como una niña, mi amado Terry se había ido a América y me había dejado sola, sola en aquel lugar, que solo lo soportaba porque estabas tú…Terry no se pudo contener más y saltó de su silla, la toma de la cintura con fuerza y la besó apasionadamente, ella lo besaba también, fueron besos de amor, de pasión, el no quería apartársele, solo quería seguir amándola, ambos se descontrolaron, sus caricias fueron más intensas, en la besaba en el cuello, ella sentía el deseo de más, estuvieron besándose y acariciándose muchos minutos, hasta que en un acto de cordura, ella lo aleja sutilmente y le dice que la perdone, que si no lo aleja en ese momento no se resistiría a él…Terry la miró con pasión, tratando de reprimir ese deseo de tenerla, amaba tanto a esa mujer, que nunca le haría daño, y comprendió….-Candy se ruborizó…En un acto inesperado, Terry dice:….-Ahora eres tú la avergonzada, mi pequeña tarzán con pecas...mirándola con picardía….- Terry que maleducado…Se miraron y rieron a carcajadas, esa complejidad que tenían en el Colegio San Pablo y especialmente en Escocia, volvía a relucir, esa complejidad que los enamoró a ambos…En sus pensamientos, Terry se decía, mi hermosa Candy no has cambiado en nada a pesar de todos los sufrimientos que hemos tenido, sigues siendo la misma rebelde y coqueta de la que me enamoré hace años…mi amor, mi dulce amor…Candy prosiguió luego de recomponerse de aquel momento tan pasional, que la de dejó muy exaltada…Siguió su relato…-luego de ello decidí al igual que tú, que ya no tenía nada que hacer sin ti en Londrés, me fui del colegio, no tuve valor de despedirme de los chicos, por lo que solo les dejé una nota….-No tenía dinero, así que anduve de polizonte….-Polizonte pensó Terry, mi amada Candy tuvo que sufrir mucho y pasar muchas penurias para viajar a América, mientras yo seguía siendo un Grandchester y viajaba como tal…nunca me perdonaré eso pensó…Candy observó la mirada triste y preocupada de Terry…- No te preocupes Terry, conocí personas maravillosas que me mostraron mucho afecto y me ayudaron a conseguir dinero para viajar a América, luego de nuevo de polizonte, me embarqué en un barco, fue duro, lo recuerdo, pero al fin y al cabo debía hacerlo para poder llegar a América y tener la esperanza de volverte a ver….-Terry la tomó de las manos…._Mi dulce Candy, tuviste que sufrir mucho, te pasó algo grave?, grave?, alguien te hizo daño?…no me lo perdonaría jamás….-Tranquilo Terry, fue difícil pero todo salió bien…-Eres muy fuerte Candy, pensaba Terry….-Luego de eso por fin llegué a la Casa Pony, me fui corriendo por el prado cuando me encontré con Jimmy. Ahí el me dijo que tú habías estado hace un momento por ahí…comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de los ojos de Candy…Terry recordó ese momento, la abrazó con ternura, secándole las lágrimas de su rostro, y la interrumpió….-recuerdo ese día, después de llegar a América y resolver algunos asuntos con mi madre en NY, decidí ir a la Casa Pony, a la colina y ver como habías crecido, lo necesita, necesitaba ver tus recuerdos a través de mis ojos, ver tus pertenencias, tu colina, nuestra colina, y los árboles donde aprendiste a ser un mono pecoso…Terry la miró sonriente…ella lo miró con ternura y aún brotaban lagrimas de sus ojos…Terry, prosiguió….-llegué a la casa y brotaron lágrimas de mis ojos, me sentía emocionado de por fin conocer tu hogar, pero a la vez triste por no tenerte allí…hizo una pausa, como tratando de ahogar ese sentimiento de dolor que había aflorado en él…él también había sufrido mucho su separación y esos momentos eran muy dolorosos de recordar…prosiguió…- conversé extensamente con la Hermana María y Srta. Pony, que se veían tal cual como las habías descrito, ellas me contaron todas tus andanzas, y lo desordenada que eras, al decir esto tocó la nariz de la rubia, con un aire de reproche…ella puso una cara divertida con la lengua afuera, Terry sonrió con ternura…-Luego fui a la colina de Pony y lloré amargamente, podía sentir tu presencia…observé cada detalle de ese entorno como si quisiera grabarlo en mi mente y no olvidarlo más… luego me fui…Candy exclamó con dolor…-Oh Terry, si solo hubiera llegado antes al hogar de Pony…La rubia prosiguió su relato:..-cuando supe que estabas ahí, corrí desesperada a buscarte, entré a la casa, y vi la taza de té sobre la mesa, gritaba tu nombre, buscándote, ni siquiera saludé a la Hermana María y a la Srta. Pony, solo te buscaba con desesperación. Al no encontrarte te fui a buscar a la colina de Pony…-Terry la miraba asombrado y maravillado por el amor que Candy le expresaba, quería besarla, pero se contuvo y siguió escuchando:…-subí a la colina de Pony y aún estaban tus huellas, te busqué aún más desesperada, lloré amargamente no haberte encontrado, ohhh Terry si solo hubiera llegado minutos o horas antes, te hubiera encontrado…por qué siempre hemos tenido este tipo de separación, por qué aún duele recordarlo…Candy comenzó a llorar en el pecho de Terry, él la abrazó con ternura, acariciando su hermoso cabello. Candy lo miro y exclamó en sollozos:..-Terry te amo, te he amado desde hace mucho…él la miró con amor, surgieron sentimientos de pasión y desesperación, lo único que él quería era ver por fin a su amada feliz, la cogió de la cintura y la besó con pasión, con ternura pero sobre todo con mucho amor, en ambos rostros rodaban las lágrimas que demostraban lo mucho que ambos habían sufrido por estar ahí juntos. El beso fue extenso más que los anteriores, pero con ternura, con amor…al finalizar ese beso Terry aun con lagrimas en sus mejillas, le susurró al oído:…-Te amo Candy más que a mi vida…te amo mi pequeña pecosa, te amo con pasión, con locura, no podría seguir viviendo después de este encuentro sin ti, preferiría morir. Candy lo miró y fue ella ahora quien se abalanzó hacia él con pasión, con locura y lo besó como nunca lo había besado antes…Terry se estremeció y comenzó a temblar de emoción, comenzaron a besarse con mucha pasión, dando rienda suelta a su amor, duraron horas besándose, ninguno quería terminar ese momento, él la cargo mientras la besaba con deseo y la llevo a su cama, ahí las caricias aparecieron sin pudor, estaban exaltados, excitados, sus cuerpos temblaban de pasión, hasta que Terry paró y se puso sus manos en la cara y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, Candy que seguía envuelta en esa atmosfera del más puro amor, lo abrazó y besándolo en la mejilla le preguntó:..-Que pasa mi amor, que pasa Terry… al oír esas palabras Terry la miro con amor y siguió llorando como un niño:..-Te amo tanto Candy, tanto que no puedo contener la emoción de tenerte aquí a mi lado, en mi cama…estoy soñando y no quiero despertar de tan hermoso y maravilloso sueño…Candy lo abrazó con mucha ternura y le susurró en el oído:..-No es un sueño mi amor, te amo y estamos aquí los dos amándonos…-Terry comenzó a besarla otra vez y nuevamente dieron rienda suelta a todas las caricias, estaban abrazados como queriendo nunca separarse…Luego se tranquilizaron los dos, él sabía que no podía seguir, aunque era lo que más anhelaba…Candy se paró de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana de la habitación…-Tienes hambre Candy?...ella asintió con la cabeza. Terry se fue directo al área de cocina y comenzó a cocinar….-No sabía que sabías cocinar Terry Grandchester…-si, y lo hago muy bien, le dijo guiñándole un ojo….-Eso lo veremos replicó la rubia, que lo miraba coquetamente…Terry la miro y sonrió con ternura…

Lakewood

Archie estaba pensativo frente a la ventana, estaba inmerso en esa confusión que tenía en su mente y en su corazón…-Candy donde estarás?, estará por fin con Terry? Eso lo acongojaba…Pero ese día había ocurrido algo que cambiaría su corazón, Annie se había mostrado tan desenvuelta en contra de Eliza, que generó en él un extraño sentimiento, nunca antes vivido…Será que por fin me está interesando Annie, se replicaba…

En el otro lado de la habitación estaba Annie, intentando tocar el piano…Archie se le acercó, la levantó de las manos y en un acto impulsivo la besó suave y cortamente en los labios…Annie quedó desconcertada y comenzaban a aparecer lagrimas en sus ojos…Archie después de este fugaz beso, la miró a los ojos y le dijo…-Annie haré lo imposible por enamorarme de ti…Ella no pudo más y reventó en llanto…lloró minutos en los brazos de Archie…Luego el le secó las lágrimas y la invitó a tocar el piano nuevamente. Annie accedió…

Nueva York

Luego de cenar, cena que realmente estaba exquisita, comenzaron a lavar los platos juntos, él con ternura tomaba y acariciaba sus manos en el agua…-Terry así nunca terminaremos de lavar los platos, le regañaba la rubia…Luego de ello, Candy siguió su relato…-Estuve inmersa en un sin fin de emociones, hasta que decidí buscar mi destino, mi profesión, las palabras de Albert en su carta que me envió de África, me volvieron mucho a mi mente….-Había decidido estudiar para enfermera…eran tiempos más tranquilos, llenos de esperanzas sobre mi nueva decisión…Terry la interrumpió:..-Seguías pensando en mi?…Candy con una mirada burlesca le dijo no…La cara de Terry se descompuso…Candy miró su reacción y no pudo disimular su risa…-Candy que cruel eres, le dijo Terry….-Te recordaba en cada instante. En mi estadía por la escuela de enfermeras de Mary Jane, luego de ir a comprar algunas revistas para los niños del hospital, vi un periódico en que salías radiante, como el nuevo actor de la compañía Stratford, mis rodillas flaquearon, pero sentí mucha alegría de que al fin estabas realizando tus sueños. Luego me trasladaron a Chicago, en el ambiente ya se sentía la guerra. Ahí me volví a reencontrar con Annie, Archie y Stear, al decir este último nombre surgió una mirada de dolor en Candy…Terry recordó que Eliza en uno de sus encuentros le había señalado sobre la muerte de Stear en el frente, no quiso decir ninguna palabra, ya que sabía que a Candy era un dolor que seguía vivo…Candy prosiguió, nuevamente tuve la desdicha de encontrarme con Niel y Eliza…que fastidio pensó Terry. En uno de nuestros encuentros con mis amigos, Annie me muestra el periódico sobre tu venida a Chicago, mi corazón latió a mil por hora, podría ser que ahora te podría ver…en ese día del estreno, yo estaba de turno, y nadie de las chicas quiso cambiarme el puesto, no les agradaba, pero no quise perderme la oportunidad de verte, verte actuar, de sentirte cerca…Terry empezaba a sentir nuevamente esas ganas locas de amarla…-Al fin llegué al teatro, pero para mi pesar estaba la tía ElRoy junto con Niel y Eliza, que se opusieron a que yo estuviera sentada con ellos. Me las arreglé para verte desde una escalera cercana, estabas radiante…bajó la mirada con dolor…- ahí también estaba Susana Marlow, Eliza se había encargado de decirme que entre ustedes había algo, yo no lo quería creer. Luego de ello traté de verte, pero la muchedumbre y tus fans me lo obstaculizaron, hasta grité tu nombre fuerte por si me reconocías, pero te subiste al carro y te marchaste…-me dio mucha bronca, te odié por eso…Terry sonreía. Luego decidí buscarte en los hoteles y ahí me encontré con Susana Marlow, quien me dijo que tú estabas cansado y que no te gustaban las fans…me fui desilusionada, pero a la vez feliz de haberte visto actuar…Terry la interrumpió, recuerdo ese día, escuché tu grito que me nombraba, pero creí que era producto de mi imaginación, siempre soñaba contigo y tu voz retumbaba en mi mente. Esa noche hubo una recepción por la obra, Estaba Eliza, y se me acercó muy coqueta, como la detesto prosiguió…no quise darle importancia, y ahí ella en un acto impulsivo me contó de tu presencia, me volví loco, estabas en Chicago, solo quería verte, abrazarte y besarte…Candy lo miró con amor…Luego vi a tus amigos y les exigí que me dijeran donde estabas, obviamente Archie que siempre ha estado enamorado de ti, no me quería decir, lo tomé del cuello y finalmente Annie me dijo que estabas estudiando para enfermera en el Hospital Saint Joseph, salí corriendo del salón sin importar lo que pudieran decir mis colegas o la gente invitada. Llegué al hospital y me encontré con tus compañeras, que por decir lo menos, todas eran muy pesadas y horribles…Candy sonrió:..-Terry no has cambiado en nada…Terry sacó su lengua…Te esperé toda la noche, pero no llegaste. Le dejé el mensaje a un cuidador esperando que lo recibieras…esa noche soñaba con volverte a ver, soñaba con abrazarte…te esperé en el hotel, en la estación y nunca llegaste, hasta que te vi desde el tren corriendo hacia mi, te veías hermosa en tu vestimenta de enfermera, te amé y seguía haciéndolo…Candy le confiesa que al verlo en el tren, se sentía feliz, porque te había encontrado, por fin…Luego de ello nos escribíamos y para mi anhelaba seguir recibiendo tus carta. Posterior a ello ocurre el accidente de Albert…Candy hizo una pausa y bajó su cabeza…Terry se descolocó, brotaron sus celos más enfermizos, por qué Candy se sentía así cuando hablaba de Albert, por qué, su semblante cambió, estaba distante y pensativo, pero Candy no lo notó y prosiguió:..-Albert había tenido un accidente en tren y había perdido la memoria, querían echarlo del hospital por lo que decidí vivir con él y cuidarlo, y tratar de que recuperara la memoria…recuerdas que te lo dije en una carta…Terry asintió con su cabeza pero no podía eliminar esos malos sentimientos que le provocaba escuchar el relato de Candy sobre Albert…Candy no lo percató…luego inesperadamente Candy comienza a sonreir y comienza a contarles todas las peripecias vividas con Albert, su viajes con los demás (Annie, Patty, Archie, Stear), de cómo cada día se hacían más cercanos…Terry comenzó a empuñar sus puños, estaba furioso, sus celos hacia Albert se hacían cada vez más fuertes…-Maldito Albert, tú la tuviste todo este tiempo a tu lado, la podías mirar, hablar, besar…eso lo perturbó aún más…se sentía realmente incómodo con el relato de la rubia, pero Candy estaba perdida en sus hermosos recuerdos con Albert, Terry no lo podía soportar, a pesar de que ella estaba ahora ahí y que era evidente el amor que se tenían, no podía dejar de sentir celos y mucha cólera…Luego Candy bajó la cabeza nuevamente y nuevamente brotaron lagrimas de sus ojos, Terry se sorprendió, pero su ira le hacían estar distante a Candy…Candy comento escuetamente su despedida con él en NY, y lo doloroso que fue, recordó sus palabras como si hubieran sido ayer…-cuando me tomaste en tus brazos y me dijiste que querías que el tiempo no se detuviera, morí Terry, mi corazón se destrozó en mil pedazos…Candy lloraba…Pero Terry era incapaz de consolarla, estaba con todos esos pensamientos sobre Albert, que lo incapacitaron de actuar…Candy notó el cambio, pero no sabía que pasaba…Siguió relatando, esa separación fue la peor que he tenido, me fui en el primer tren a Chicago, pero la emoción me enfermó, tenía mucha fiebre me desmayé en el tren…frente a esas declaraciones Terry reaccionó y la miró con desconsuelo, le acaricio su cara y luego volvió a su estado indiferente…Candy no entendía este cambio, habrá recordado lo de Susana, no lo podía descifrar…Prosiguió…-Luego Albert me cuidó mucho, y pude recuperarme un poco…Terry no quiso interrumpir, a pesar que le generaba malestar y rabia escuchar el nombre de Albert, quería saber más, quería saber que era lo que había entre Candy y Albert, que relación tenían, por qué se había convertido en alguien tan importante para ella…Candy seguía su relato con emoción…nuevamente bajó su mirada y de sus ojos brotaron lagrimas, Terry se angustió…Candy con los ojos empapados en lagrimas, relata la muerte de Stear…Terry recordó que Eliza le había dicho sobre ello, pero pensó que podría ser una mala broma de Eliza…Stear muerto, ese jovencito simpático y amante de los inventos…Terry también bajó la mirada con tristeza, aunque no era su amigo, lo estimaba mucho por ser amigo de Candy…Candy continuó, Stear murió en el frente, en un avión, fue abatido…estábamos desolados, Patty fue la más afectada…Terry recordaba la relación existente entre Stear y Patty, y pensó si eso les hubiera ocurrido a ellos, él no lo hubiera podido soportar…fue cuando intervino:..-fue muy doloroso para ustedes verdad?, sufriste mucho Candy?...Candy con lagrimas en sus ojos abrazo a Terry y contestó..- lo extraño mucho, era muy especial, era como un hermano para mi, Terry la abrazo, pero sus brazos eran fríos, ni él sabía que era lo que sentía, la imagen de Albert y Candy viviendo en Chicago no podía sacarla de su mente…Fue cuando Candy nuevamente comenzó a hablar, ahora más tranquila, retomaba esa paz e su mirada y prosiguió:..-Albert fue mi gran apoyo, me consoló mucho en la muerte de Stear…Terry comenzaba a descontrolarse, no podía dejar que su amigo Albert se interpusiera entre ellos, sentía celos de esa relación, sentía ira, rabia, comenzaba a notársele…Que pasa Terry?...-Nada, sigue contando, pero en su mirada había indiferencia, Candy estaba desconcertada…a pesar de ello quería seguir su relato, quería contarle todo lo que había sido su vida hasta ahora…-Albert me protegió, me cuidó…Luego vino lo de Neil…-Neil? preguntó Terry asombrado…-sí, el fastidioso Neil estaba interesado en mi, incluso me hizo creer que tú me estabas esperando en una mansión cerca de Chicago, yo corrí a verte y solo era una broma, era él que quería propasarse conmigo, yo me escapé de ese lugar…Terry miraba asombrado, tenía ganas de matar a Neil por eso, pero no podía sacar ese sentimiento amargo que le producía el relato de Candy con respecto a Albert, Albert su amigo también…-Pero al escapar justo estaba Albert y me rescató, Candy nuevamente bajó la mirada…Terry estaba aterrado, no quería compartir con nadie a Candy, menos con Albert, que era un buen hombre y que perfectamente podría conquistar el corazón de ella, Terry comenzó a desesperarse, sus impulsos más fieros comenzaban a resurgir…su mirada comenzaba a ser similar a las que tenía en Escocia o Londres cuando algo no le agradaba, pero Candy siguió, hablar de Albert le generaba paz, y eso lo percibía Terry y lo mataba…Luego Albert recobró la memoria, fueron momentos felices…la cara de Terry comenzaba a desfigurarse de rabia…Pero luego desapareció, me mando una invitación de Rockstown, y sí Terry, no fue tu imaginación, yo estaba ahí, en tu obra clandestina…Terry se dio vuelta y la miró con vergüenza…ella en un acto de amor, le dijo y le acarició la cara, no te avergüences, sabemos por qué lo hacías, y ya lo superaste…Ella esperaba que él la abrazara y la besara como había ocurrido en muchos momentos antes, pero Terry estaba fuera de si, y no pensaba en nada más que en la posible relación o acercamiento de Candy con Albert…Candy prosiguió…Neil nuevamente quiso hacerme daño, y obligó a la tia ElRoy a que diera su aprobación de mi matrimonio con él…Yo estaba desolada, ya que los comentarios de la tía abuela ElRoy, eran que esa decisión era dada por el Sr. William Ardly, mi padre adoptivo…Terry recordó la foto de Albert al lado de Candy cuando fue presentado en sociedad, esto aumentaba su ira, su rabia, su desconcierto…Candy prosiguió…-Luego de ello le pedí urgente a George, que me llevara donde el tío abuelo William…y para mi sorpresa así lo hizo…cuando estábamos en su despacho, comencé a rogarle al tío Abuelo que estaba sentado en una silla que me daba la espalda, que por favor pospusiera el compromiso, y para mi sorpresa se dio vuelta y ahí lo vi, Candy bajó la mirada…Terry prosiguió con una voz burlesca y llena de rabia…-era Albert verdad?!, Candy sorprendida lo miraba desconcertada…-Si, como lo supiste?…-Eliza me entregó el periódico donde salías tú con él, y se presentaba a Albert como William Ardly, jefe de la familia…Candy notó algo extraño en Terry, ella lo tomó del brazo y tiernamente le preguntó…-Que te pasa Terry?...él en un acto un tanto brusco se le soltó del brazo, le dio la espalda y le respondió un tanto brusco:..-Nada, sigue tu historia…Candy un tanto desconcertada comentó que desde ahí Albert ha estado muy presente en su vida y que lo que le diría no se lo creería…a Terry le corría una sensación extraña en su abdomen, no quería seguir escuchando, le daba pavor que es lo que pudiera seguir en el relato…Candy prosiguió:..-y Albert finalmente es el Principe de la Colina, Candy sonreía…Terry sintió un cuchillo en su corazón, Albert era su Principe de la Colina, ese del que ella tenía un hermoso recuerdo y que amaba desde la infancia…Terry en un acto de desesperación, toma a Candy en forma brusca, le hacía daño, sus brazos los apretaba con mucha fuerza…-Dime Candy, dime que sientes por Albert?!, Lo amas? Y mientras la sacudía, brotaban lagrimas de sus ojos…-Terry me haces daño, suéltame, Candy comenzó a llorar…-Candy por favor no juegues conmigo, le gritaba enfurecido Terry mientras la seguía sosteniendo con firmeza…-Dime que sientes por Albert… Candy lo miró desconcertada, nunca nadie le había hecho esa pregunta y nunca había cuestionado sus sentimientos hacia aquel chico de los cabellos rubios y ojos azules…Bajo su mirada y comenzó a llorar, Terry desconcertado la soltó y salió corriendo de la habitación…Candy lo dejó ir…Terry en la azotea lloraba desconsoladamente y pensaba…-maldito Albert, me has robado el amor de Candy…No…No puede ser…si ella dice que me ama más que a nadie en el mundo…por qué se pone así al hablar de Albert?, por qué? y golpeando fuerte la puerta hasta casi romperla, se decía continuamente…No me la quitarás, no me la quitarás…Terry lloraba desconsoladamente, surgía un miedo profundo de perder de nuevo a Candy, y ahora por un hombre magnífico, no lo podía resistir..-No me la quitarás, no me la quitarás, sollozaba caído y derrotado en el suelo…En eso llega Candy, que lo había buscado desesperadamente, la noche era fría, el cielo despejado, las estrellas resplandecían…Candy ve a Terry derrotado en el suelo, llorando desconsoladamente…-Que te pasa Terry, pregunta Candy con desesperación…él llorando le pide que no acepte a Albert, que no lo ame como lo ama a él…Ella desconcertada, lanza una sonrisa…Terry mi amor, tranquilízate, te amo, te amo más que a mi vida, nunca he amado a alguien más como a ti…bajo la cabeza…mi relación con Albert es fuerte no lo niego, existe un lazo que nos ha unido desde pequeños, pero es a ti a quien amo, con Albert somos los mejores amigos, solo eso, ha sido mi protector, mi amigo, mi confidente, el que me ha consolado en mis momentos más tristes, cuando falleció Anthony, cuando murió Stear, y cuando me separé de ti…Si..él sabe de mi amor por ti, y me ha ayudado a enfrentarlo, pero no existe nada con él…Es mi única familia…Terry que aún no dejaba de llorar por la desesperación de la posibilidad de perder a Candy frente a Albert, había escuchado lo que Candy le había dicho…-Entre sollozos Terry le rogaba a Candy que no jugara con él…-Candy no juegues conmigo, si me amas como dices, no permitas que yo te pierda…Candy lo miró con ternura, con amor, con pasión, le secó las lagrimas de los ojos y lo besó efusivamente, con toda la pasión que ella podría entregar, Terry se dejaba querer, su corazón comenzaba a calmarse y a volver a sentirse cerca de Candy, Candy lo seguía besando con pasión, luego comenzó a besarlo en el cuello en la cara, Terry lloraba, Candy con sus manos secaba tiernamente sus lágrimas…Cerca de su cabellera, Candy le susurra:..-Terry, mi amor, tú eres y serás el único a quien he amado y amaré de verdad, ni siquiera Anthony supera lo que siento por ti. Muero de amor por ti, te amo con pasión, con locura, con deseo…Es tanto el deseo de ser tuya que no puedo contenerme más. Terry con esas palabras despertó de su letargo angustiante y comienza a besar a Candy como nunca lo había hecho, estaba vuelto loco, lo único que quería es que fuera de él, solo de él..-La besaba, la acariciaba con sus manos, con su boca, Candy estaba extasiada, no quería que ese momento terminará, comenzaron a sacarse las ropas, Terry temblaba de emoción, Candy excitada, gemía el nombre de Terry, estuvieron besándose y acariciándose por horas, Terry no quería soltarla…Pero de repente se separó de ella…Ella aún desconcertada y extasiada, a penas lo podía mirar…Que pasa Terry?, pregunta con una voz que apenas salía de su boca, por la excitación…Terry temblaba de emoción, de pasión, de deseo, pero le había prometido que no la deshonraría, que para él, ella era la mejor dama que había conocido, y que aunque la deseaba con todo el corazón y con todo su cuerpo, no podía seguir, no podía seguir, ya que estaban muy cerca de consumar su amor…Candy lo miró con amor, su amado Terry estaba reprimiendo sus más bajos instintos sexuales, por protegerla a ella…Ella se levanto, lo abrazó y le dijo al oído que lo amaba más que a nadie, y que agradecía su acto de amor…Terry la abrazó y la besó en los labios, aún sus cuerpos estaban candentes, después de esa aproximación tan cerca, se sentía que sus corazones latían a mil por hora, y que sus cuerpos temblaban de pasión…Terry en un acto de ternura comenzó a abrochar lo que había desabrochado…-Srta. Candice White Ardly, usted es una mujer maravillosa y muy apasionada…Candy lo miró avergonzada…-Terry eres un desvergonzado, como me puedes decir eso…-el la abrazó y la miró a los ojos…-mi amor, mi dulce amor, eres mi mujer, y siempre lo serás, aunque aun no podamos concretar nada…para mi solo con tus besos y con tus caricias me basta para ser feliz…Se besaron tiernamente una y otra vez…Luego él le tomó la mano y la llevó nuevamente a su casa…Ya habían pasado muchas horas, faltaban pocas horas para que amaneciera…Candy le dice a Terry que la lleve al hotel…- Pero Candy no sabes lo peligroso que es andar en NY a estas horas de la noche…Candy lo miró incrédula..-Terry me están mintiendo, verdad?...-Terry con una mueca en la cara que demostraba que lo había descubierto, le dice…-Candy, es verdad, no quiero llevarte a tu casa…por favor quédate acá conmigo, no quiero volver a separarme más de ti…-Pero Terry eso es algo muy peligroso, lo sabes, y le guiñó el ojo, el chico se ruborizó…-Candy, te amo más que a mi vida, eres una dama, y jamás te deshonraré, aunque muera por dentro por hacerlo. Te juro, como caballero inglés, que me controlaré en no hacerte mía y respetarte al máximo…Candy titubió…mmm, bueno acepto…pero…Pero qué? Le replicó Terry…Pero, la chica se ruborizó..-dime Candy que pasa…-solo quiero pedirte que me sigas besando y acariciando, te amo y necesito de tus caricias…Terry se asombró de la petición de Candy…y también se ruborizó y con un guiño en el ojo Terry le dio un sí como respuesta…Candy aquí tienes un pijamas mio, te quedará grande, pero podrás dormir cómoda…-Candy lo miró asustada, sabía que ella también quería amarlo con todo su cuerpo, pero sabía que era imposible en ese momento…-lo miró y dijo, bueno veré como me queda…Entre tanto Terry se había puesto otro, los dos pijamas eran recatados, nada que pudiera encender esa llama inminente que está entre ellos…-Candy sale del baño en el pijamas de Terry, se veía cómica, pero para Terry se veía hermosa, casi como una novia en su noche de bodas…-Candy dijo…- me veo ridícula, mira me queda enorme…Terry sonrió, se acercó a ella y le acomodó las mangas y el cuello…-Luego con unas señas la invitó a su cama…Candy estaba muy nerviosa, ya que no sabía si podría contener toda esa pasión que sentía por Terry…En la cama debajo de las sabanas, se miraron fijamente por largos minutos, Candy comenzó a temblar de emoción y nerviosismo…A Terry le pasaba lo mismo, y sin pensarlo comenzaron a besarse, había tanta pasión y tanto deseo que poco a poco sus cuerpos se unieron, se besaron por horas, con muchas caricias y abrazos que encendía la llama de sus cuerpos, no podían parar, se amaban tanto que les costaba tener cordura. Fue nuevamente Terry quien se alejó sutilmente y la abrazó por la espalda en un acto tan tierno, que Candy amó con todo su corazón. Mientras la abrazaba, susurraba en sus oídos:..-Te amo Candy y te prometí que me comportaría y te respetaría…-Candy que aún estaba temblando por el momento vivido, lo miró y le dio un beso tierno. Terry la seguía abrazando por la espalda…Gracias Terry, gracias mi amor…Candy cerró sus ojos y se durmió. Terry la tenía abrazada y no podía dejar de mirarla, de verla por completo, a veces sentía la necesidad imperiosa de despertarla para amarla por completo, pero recordaba su promesa…La observó dormir el resto de la noche…de vez en cuando corrían lagrimas por sus mejillas de felicidad…Te amo Candy y siempre te amaré…Cerró sus ojos y pudieron dormir así por unas horas…


End file.
